Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Ariel C. Rilmonn
Summary: When Eli sneaks over to Clare's on Christmas Eve, will she turn him away?  Not likely.  A little Holiday cheer for all the Eli/Clare lovers out there!  R&R Happy Holidays!


**A/N - Happy Holidays! This is just a little something for the Eclare universe. Fluffy and sweet :) something floating around in my head one afternoon...enjoy!**

**For all you _In Damon's Head _readers as well, I'm working on it. I promise another episode is coming soon!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :(  
**

It's Christmas Eve. Snow is continuing to blanket the ground and I'm freezing my freakin' ass off. So why the hell was I outside? Why the hell was I climbing a tree in the middle of the damn night?

A year ago, if you had told me I fell in love after Julia…I would have laughed in your face then made fun of you, but here I am. Outside Clare Edwards' house. Knocking on her frost covered window.

It took her a couple minutes, but eventually her sleek shadow graced the window and she noticed someone outside. I had texted her, but I'm sure her phone was off for the night. She peaked through her lacy white curtains at me, a little scared at the fact that a creepy guy was at her window.

After taking a second look, she unlocked and threw up the window.

"_Eli_?" I smirked. Even my name going through her lips was alluring.

"You gonna let me in Edwards? Or are you gonna leave me for the reindeer?"

The moonlight – as cheesy as this sounds – made her skin glow and her eyes pierce. A chill ran up my spine…and not from the cold.

With a little, scratch that, _a lot _of work, we eventually got me into the forbidden garden. The bedroom of Clare Edwards.

It was small, but cozy. Nothing you wouldn't expect from Clare…though some things surprised me. The pictures of Alli making funny faces were expected, but not the ones of me.

We had been joking around one afternoon on my computer, taking funny pictures. Even when I sent them to her…I didn't think she would _print _them. Oh how this girl doesn't fail to surprise me.

Her carpet was as white as the snow outside, but the room was warm as can be. I slid of my thin blazer and set it down on a chair near Clare's computer. My fingers were still freezing. I rubbed my hands together in attempt to warm them up.

"Here. Eli your _freezing_!" I felt her warm hands cover my cold ones as she led me to her bed. I smirked and suddenly felt a lot warmer…

I took her hands in mine and held them tight. She flinched a little at the surprising chill, but her heat soon radiated towards me and filled my body. She smiled and looked into my eyes. I would _never _get over that blue. That wasn't average blue that painted her delicate face, it was _magic_ blue. Blue that made you feel something magical, a spark if you will. It was comforting, and it made me feel like anything was possible, even for only a minute.

She looked at her door and whispered.

"Eli what are you…doing here?" she finally asked me, scratching her curl filled head.

I took a deep breath. I knew what I was doing there, but I didn't really know how to phrase it that wouldn't sound corny. What the hell. This was Clare; I could say anything to her.

I scotted towards her, eliminating the space between us. "I uh, was thinking about what I wanted for Christmas…" She looked up at me, her lips shiny and her skin glistening. All I wanted to do was lay her on her comforter and kiss her passionately. I wanted to hold onto her forever and never let her go. "And what I wanted was, well, you."

Clare smiled coyly and looked at the floor. That didn't stop me from spotting the red blush that crept up onto her cheeks.

I smiled at myself. It was really getting easier and easier to open myself up to this girl, it scared me. I had never been this close to anyone emotionally. Julia and I had our moments…but nothing compared to the feelings that Clare had helped emerge.

"You know its funny," she said looking back up at me. "At first I thought you were-"

"Santa?" I scoffed, but she started blushing profusely. I looked at her questioningly. "Clare, do you still…"

"Hey!" she snapped. "Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not real!" I had to chuckle. She was so damn cute.

"Alright, alright I'll shut up." I said, giving into her. Damn she was turning me into a sap. But when her electric eyes would shock me from under her eye lashes, I didn't care what I was turning into.

I gently caressed her face with the back of my hand. She warmed my fingers with the slightest touch…

I scooted closer to her on the bed and she turned towards the door.

"Eli…I don't wanna wake my mom up." I gently brought my face closer to hers. "She-she could walk in at anytime and see us I-" my lips curled up into a smirk and she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes told the whole story, she wanted to, but her head was getting into her way. Good thing I could be very persuasive.

I laid a hand on her waist, pulling her towards me. I laughed a little at her obvious embarrassment.

"_Clare,_" I whispered hoarsely. Her blue eyes finally clashed with my green ones and the electricity erupted. I gently brought my lips to hers in a passionate but calm kiss. I didn't want to overwhelm her…even if I did want to do other things to her…

"_Eli._" She sighed my name, and I felt her silent permission for me to keep going. I placed another kiss on her lips, a little more demanding, but she surprisingly reciprocated my enthusiasm.

I licked her bottom lip hesitantly, but she granted me entrance into her sweet mouth.

Our tongues danced a slow and delicate tango and my body erupted in flames. I held Clare's waist tighter, disallowing it to get touched by anything or anyone else. My other hand coasted her back lightly, moving up to grasp her sweet curls.

I felt her hand on the back of my neck, pulling at my inky black hair that was no longer covered in snow.

She moaned in my mouth, which just excited me more.

Clare gently started leaning back onto her bed, but we didn't let our lips separate. I adjusted my body so my weight would be distributed around her.

My hand slowly inched down towards her thigh, which was uncovered by her nightgown. I rubbed it gently, not pushing for more. I was content with this.

"Eli," she moaned as I started kissing her neck, sucking right below her ear. "This…is…as far as…we…can…go." I put my lips against hers one more time before rolling over and lying down next to her. I can't deny that I was a little disappointed, but I knew Clare. And I respected her and her beliefs…even if I didn't always…agree.

We sat in silence for a few moments, her head resting on my shoulder, stealing little kisses on my neck.

I found her hand and gripped it tightly, intertwining our fingers.

"Welcome to the…Hotel Clare." She smiled, recalling our joke.

"Now this really is five stars." She blushed again, so I squeezed her hand and brought it to my lips. They lingered on her fingers and I closed my eyes, memorizing her perfect skin and perfect smell.

I put our hands back down and watched the snow fall outside her window. Everything was silent. It was perfect. The only sounds were our sighs in perfect tandem.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Clare turn slightly and look up at me. I smirked.

"Like what you see Edwards?" She lightly smacked my stomach and I laughed.

"You ruined the moment!"

"Well it gives us time to make another one…" I brought my face closer to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. I wanted to stay like this forever. Slowly, we fell asleep, her in my arms, and my future bright.

* * *

Clare's sneaking skills were better then I would have thought. We snuck down the hall and down the stairs to the front door without making a sound.

"Kay," she said quickly. "I'll call you later." She tried to rush me out the door and kissed my cheek, but I wasn't settling. Not after last nights steamy make-out session. She slipped on some slippers with her robe and lightly guided me out the door.

"Clare."

"What?" She seemed a little eager to get me out of the house.

Morty was parked up the block and the snow continued to fall, I needed something to tide me over for a while.

"Eli my parents are gonna wake up any second and see you-" I rolled my eyes and cut her off, pulling her into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long, but it was heated and romantic. The snow as our backdrop, the thrill of Clare's parents coming down soon, the shape of her body against mine…

We broke away slowly and my eyes lingered on her swollen lips. She was panting a little which made me smirk. A small smile crept up on her lips as she looked up at me.

"Merry Christmas Clare."

**Yes it was a little sloppy. But I sort of just was like whatever. Its Christmas! cut me some slack. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
